


Sunset

by Angy98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Even ex-villains deserve some piece and quiet, every now and then.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone!  
> I am currently working on a big project due in December for university, so I won’t have much - if not any at all - time to write new ficts.  
> However, I found this old written scene originally meant to go with a drawing of mine, and I still liked it enough to decide to refine it and add a few things to it.  
> So, here’s some random Gabenath fluff while we wait for less stressful times!

"May I tell you something?" Nathalie spoke, keeping her voice low not to break the peaceful, delicate silence surrounding them. Her and Gabriel were enjoying some much-needed time away from their busy daily routines, sitting hand in hand watching as the sunset gave a golden hue to the rooftops of Parisian buildings.

"What is it?"

Nathalie kept staring into the distance, her head resting against Gabriel’s shoulder. She absent-mindedly stroke the man's hand with her thumb. "... I don't think I've ever been this happy," the woman confessed, shaking her head lightly in disbelief as she thought back along the path that led them both to that moment. "Ever, in my entire life."

Gabriel turned his head to look at her. "You know what?" Nathalie shifted position so that she could look up into his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

Gabriel pulled his hand away from hers, moving it up to brush a stray lock of her dark hair back into place. Then, he rested his hand on her cheek. “Me neither,” he eventually said, his loving gaze matching Nathalie’s.

Mr. Agreste leaned in, giving his lover a gentle kiss. He was caught off guard when, afterwards, the soft smile Nathalie had on her lips broke into a giggle.

“I’m sorry, I-“ Nathalie said, stifling another giggle. _ God, what was going on with her? She was behaving like a teenage girl all giddy about her first kiss! _ “It’s just... This is still new to me!” She apologized.

Gabriel’s confused expression softened into a smile. “Come here,” he said, wrapping an arm around Nathalie’s shoulders, pulling her close to him. He planted a kiss on her temple before she rested once again her head against his shoulder.

It was all new for him as well, and even if he didn’t express it much on the outside, he too felt the thrill and the lightheartedness that come with a falling in love.

He was happy, he truly was.  
  



End file.
